Blood God Part 4 - Road Trip
by Pedro Pacheco
Summary: A Buffy/Blade crossover.


# **Buffy, The Vampire Slayer / ****Blade**

in

## Blood God

### ** **

### **PART 4 – ROAD TRIP**

NEW YORK - PRESENT DAY

Karen Jenson looked up from her wrist watch. Erik (as she gotten used to call him) was late. Well, he wasn't exactly your average date. Your average date isn't a half-vampire who once sucked her for blood. Of course, she'd let him do it, and in that, _she_ was like your average date.

There he was, all black-clad-sun glassed-coolness, walking steadily towards her.

- Hi, Erik. – she said with a sly smile.

- I told you my name is Blade. – he dryly replied.

- Sure. Anyway, how did you world tour went?

- Later. Let's find a quiet place to talk.

They both walked away form the airport terminal.

Whistler couldn't take his eyes of the monster that had formed in front of him. The old, living Whistler would have gone for a weapon , something , to try and kill this monstrosity. But that man was dead. The vampire just stood in awe at his master.

- Abraham Whistler…- the creature said – the worst enemy to all vampires. I must say that, from all his fuck-ups, you were one of the few things Frost handled well.

- What the fuck are you? – Whistler said.

- I'llfeel ashamed if you don't stop staring at me. I know that many vampires tend to be faggots, but I like females better. – the ghoul laughed – Now , seriously, go find me some clothes and I'll explain everything.

Whistler went.

Blade and Karen sat face to face on a table of a small cafeteria near the airport.

He ordered coffee and they began talking.

Blade told her his Tokyo adventures and the important discovery of the book.

- I thought you killed La Magra. – she commented.

- So did I. I don't really believe the book, but I gotta check out everything related to that shit.

- I saw the analysis Whistler made of the data Pearl collected about the blood god ritual we witnessed in the Temple of Eternal Night. – That ritual had been their last stand against Deacon Frost and had almost killed them both. – Frost believed he could control La Magra but the ritual was more destined to find a vessel for La Magra than anything else. The spirits of the twelve Pure Bloods mixed with your special Day walker blood would serve as a channel for La Magra to enter that vessel.

-So, this story could be true? Perhaps La Magra found a way to exit Frost before he died from the EDTA poisoning? – Blade was mentioning the blue serum Karen gave him as a very powerful weapon against the blood suckers.

-If so, here did he went? – asked Karen.

- Frost was very stupid, and his stupidity reflected on the people he worked with.

La Magra and Whistler were sitting in an alley. Abe found the ghoul some trousers, a shirt, boots, a long jacket and a cowboy hat. The guy he killed wouldn't be needing them anymore. In the man's car he found a first aid kit that contained some bandages. La Magra wrapped them around his hands and face to hide them some, although it was hard to hide his red eyes and long fangs. The demon laughed saying he loved his new western - mummy look.

- That bitch Mercury – he continued – killed one of the twelve Pure Bloods before the ritual, so when I entered Frost, I felt very weak. I was trapped, unable to take control of Deacon's body, and before I had time to gather my strengths, Blade kicked his ass.

I only had time to transfer myself to his last victim, namely you.

- Why me?

- Because of the blood link between you two, provoked by his bite. Yes, he bit you, even though he said he wouldn't. He was a lying sack of shit, and I have to thank him for that. If you weren't fresh enough, I would have never been able to enter you.

- So, I survived because of you?

- Yes, and in return, while I inhabited you and regained some of my strength, I prepared you to be a full-fledged vampire. The real Whistler would have never accepted to turn, unless I manipulated him in that way. I needed your body.

-Why didn't you made me into your vessel, like you did that bum?

-I need an aid and your knowledge of Blade and the other hunters will be very useful to me. 

La Magra thought also that he would enjoy very much the look on Blade's face when he saw his mentor was now a vampire.

Blade and Karen left the cafeteria and went to her place. He had never been able to return to his hideout after finding Whistler dying there. Anyway, the police, attracted by disturbance calls, stormed the place and rendered it useless to him.

Fortunately, he had resources scattered almost everywhere. He collected equipment and moved on to his journey. Now, they were both staring at her computer, scanning the Internet for any references to the Hell Mouth.

Karen was sitting on front of the computer, and Blade was standing right behind her.

She could feel his presence close, disturbing her. She kept remembering how he sucked her blood and how erotic that experience had been, arousing her. Besides that moment , born of despair and need to save Erik's life, nothing more had happened between them. He was cold and never showed any kind of feelings , and she also was too proud and stubborn to allow herself to surrender to him. 

This was a classical Mexican standoff, and for now they were both comfortable with it.

But she kept remembering…

-There – his stern voice interrupted her musings – This site talks about a Hell Mouth.

Karen clicked her mouse on the link and a text appeared. The author talked about how he received several messages from a certain Jenny Calendar concerning vampire activity in a town called Sunnydale. She referred a vampire slayer, but claimed that, after sending the information asked by Miss Calendar, he had lost contact with her. He wondered if her claims were truth, because the information he could find was very inconclusive.

Karen downloaded the attachment concerning that information , and printed it.

- So? – she asked , handing him the printed sheets.

- It's our only lead. I've already heard some mentions to this town and to a slayer.

I'm gonna check it out. Keep looking and call me if you dig somethin´ out.

And with that, he left.

- I need to replenish my strengths in order to rule this world. We should get going , but we're going to need some more vampires to assist us. – said La Magra. 

Whistler looked at him and began to think.

Some old memories assaulted him and he said:

- I know just where to look.

SUNNYDALE

Buffy and Angel kissed under the tree. Things were more quiet than usual , which meant they had more time to make out.

- Hum… I could get used to this. – she said smiling , after they parted.

- Thanks. But you are indeed very sweet. – he replied.

- I think we should control ourselves a bit , so that we can get some work done. – she said, now more seriously.

- Well… - he said , but never had the chance to end his sentence. Two vampires jumped them from behind.

Their faces were contorted and possessed inhuman features. Their fangs were quite remarkable and the fingers ended in long claws.

One used to slash at Buffy , while the other grabbed Angel by the waist toppling him. They both fell, rolling on each other.

The Slayer had no time to worry about her boyfriend. She was too busy dodging the attacks of the second vampire. 

Angel rolled on his side and stood up. The ghoul looked at him in time to see his opponent's face grow distorted like his own.

Angel lunged towards his enemy, but he jumped over him.

Angel turned quickly around, just in time to see the vampire start to run away. He gave chase.

Buffy blocked a right hand slash and punched the vampire's face, hard. The ghoul was sent reeling against the tree . Buffy kicked him in the mid section, making him fold. She lifted her foot and kicked him again in the side of his face.

The vampire fell and the Slayer moved forward.

But the vampire surprised her by rising quickly to his fours and kicking her in the stomach.

She gasped for air and got kicked again in the face.

She fell backwards, stunned.

The vampire took the chance to rise rapidly and jump in her direction.

Angel ran after the vampire. Suddenly, the fugitive stopped and turned to face him.

Angel also stopped instantly and raised his fists in a defensive stance.

- Angelus – the other said – we came on behalf of our master, Spike. He wishes to speak with you.

- About what?

- About a very serious problem approaching all of us vampires. About La …

He was interrupted by a silver stake that came flying from behind Angel and pierced his chest. The ghoul disintegrated immediately.

Angel turned to see a black man, dressed in a long dark overcoat and wearing some kind of a body armour. He was holding a long shotgun whose barrel was still fuming.

- He shot him with a stake! – Angel thought , in disbelief. Was this man a hunter?

- Well , well. – said the man- lookee here. Looks like the reports on this town were right. We're in Vampire Town, U.S.A. .

- Who are you ? – asked Angel.

- The name's Blade , dead boy.

From his tone of voice, he looked very pissed off.

NEXT: Blade and Angel get to know each other , and Buffy joins the party. La Magra and Whistler recruit a particularly nasty bunch of friends. Prepare for the beginning of the end of this tale. There are some surprises coming.

Staytuned!


End file.
